Jaden Yuki
Personality Jaden Yuki's personality isn't really a bad one, or a good one. Some of the reasons why is because Jaden is a very calm, and relaxed person. He is a very friendly person that also tells people to get your game on, and he also lets other duelists know that if you believe in your cards, you will also get what you want. Jaden, however when he needs to freak out, it can be kind of akward. Like he screams or gets scared very easily (first time he met Chumley Huffington). He also has a I'm the best kind of personality. But over all he is a good person, and a very good duelist making him probally next king of games. Biography Jaden Yuki started off appearing in the first episode of Yugioh Gx. He was hurrying to get to the duel academy exams, which he only had two minutes or else he would have been very late. On the way he bumps into obscure Yugi (protagonist from last yugioh). He gets Winged Kuriboh from Yugi. He then makes it into the testing area, and meets up with Syrus Truesdale. Afterwards he duels Dr. Vellian Crowler. Crowler out smarts him by summoning ancient gear golem, and defeats Kuriboh. However he manages to draw Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, and brought Elemental Hero Avian back with A Warror Returning Alive spell card, and manages to use Polymerization, and summon Elemental Hero Flame-Wing Man, it still wasn't strong enough so he activated Skyscraper to increase it's attack, and defeat Crowler. However, since he got a low score on the written test, he only made it to Slifer Red. Jaden was always being a target by lots of people like Chazz Princeton, and Dr. Vellian Crowler because he got bad grades, and those people disliked low grade students. His best friend is Syrus Truesdale, which is room-mate, with Chumley Huffington (later Tyranno Hasselberry). He was always trying to get exspelled by Dr. Crowler, but that backfired on Dr. Crowler, humilating Crowler, and only making Jaden look better, and become even more popular, and cooler. Jaden has won every duel, he has battled in except for against: Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix (first match), Kaibaman, and Yugi Muoto. Jaden's best friend is Syrus Truesdale (in season 1), and then he is now very close friends with Jesse Andersson. Jaden was still a Slifer Red in season two. However he was granted premission to join the Ra Yellow. Jaden denied the request because red was his passion, and red ment hot sauce. Red to him meant the passion of dueling, and it also since he was the good duelist for the Slifer Reds, he wanted to just stay behind. In the second season is when he is first introduced to Neos Space, and The Light of Destruction. This is when he gets Elemental Hero Neos, and Neo Spacians. He also meets up with Tyranno Hasselberry, and duels him to make him stop bullying people, after Jaden wins, Hasselberry respects Jaden, and becomes his friend. After that, Jaden meets up Aster Phoenix, and duels him. Jaden's first visit to the Destiny Hero monsters, made him more exicited, rather than being afraid. He had a taste of Destiny Hero Doom Lord, Diamond Dude, and Captain Tenacious. Eventually Aster Phoenix, managed to summon Destiny Hero Dread Master, take down Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, and win the duel. After losing to Aster, he said blind to his cards. However after awhile, he regained his strength, and dueled Aster, and wins, which makes Aster on his side to fight against Sartorius. After Hasselberry, and Syrus lose to Thunder, and Frost, Jaden than meets up with T-Bone, and Blaze, and defeats both them, making Sarina locking both T-Bone's, and Blaze's souls. After that, he teams up with Aster to defeat Sarina, and the Dublicate. After he beats Sarina, Sarina tells them that Sartorius has been possed by The Light of Destruction, and tells them to help defeat the evil Sartorius. In the Genex Tournament, Jaden first beats one of Pegasus' s workers, who created a dublicate version, of the The Winged Dragon of Ra. He than faces a famous actor, and shows that person, that a duelist isn'st always about your talents, but the heart of the cards. After that, he faces the win obessed Lucian, who is possed by a grim reaper. But afterwards, he snaps Lucian out of it, and wins the duel. Near the end of the Tournament, Jaden finds Aster, defeated by Sartorius, and he gives up his satelite key, that was given by the good Sartorius. He then duels Sartorius, and wins, and The Light of Destruction is defeated. In the third season, Jaden hears of a good duelist, that won the European Championships, named Jesse. Jesse then enters the duel academy, and becomes one of Jadens best friends. In this season, Bonaparte's son, Marcel, also comes. Also with new characters like Axel, Jim, and Professor Viper come from the West Academy. He first meets up with Axel, which he duels to save Syrus. After he wins, Axel gets trapped by Professor Viper. Eventually Jaden saves him and they become friends. Marcel Bonapate comes in during this season, and a lot of bad things happen. This season, Jaden meets up with his long lost favorite childhood card Yubel. His school is then mysteriously teleported to a different dimension, with lots of students turning into Duel Ghouls.